


The Problem With Mommy Milkers

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom osamu, Bratty Suna, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Cooking, Creampie, Cum Eating, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Exhibitionism Kink, Feminization, If You Squint - Freeform, Jokes, M/M, Meian Has A Big Cock, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Predator And Prey Themes, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight Cum Inflation, Slight Humor, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Subspace, Suna Is A Size Queen, Suna Rintaro Is A Little Shit, Switch Suna, Top Meian, barely, it happens once, porn with little plot, slight praise kink, this is so filthy, tit fucking, tummy bulge, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: The problem with mommy milkers is, well, fuck it. Who is Suna kidding, there's no problem with mommy milkers at all, especially not if they're osamu's.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Meian Shuugo/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Problem With Mommy Milkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing i have ever written. Thanks to my lovely friend Kelly who beta read this, but not for spelling and grammar so if you see mistakes don't perceive me. Shout out to iris who helped with the opening lines, and to nettle who waited patiently <3 and to kenny who is the reason this even exists. God, i feel like john green in the 'this book is dedicated to' page of his books that always comes before the book part, yknow?

To say that suna rintaro was obsessed with his boyfriend’s chest was an understatement. Suna had a thing for chests; the curves, the way the movement captures them. Its embarassing for him to admit, but he likes tits. Especially osamus. And if his boyfriend decides to let his tits hang out underneath a tight little apron with nothing else on while he cooks dinner, what kind of man would suna be to just ignore them? Osamu’s mommy milkers, as suna likes to lovingly refer to them as, bounce with each step he walks around their spacious kitchen, stepping away from the stove but for a second to nab a specific spice from their rotating spice rack a few feet away. Suna just wants so badly to-

“What’re ya doin’, rin?” osamu asks slowly, arms lifting up instinctively when suna’s arms snake around his torso and his hands cup his chest gently. 

“Therapy,” suna sighs contentedly. “Its free real estate babe.” his head snuggles into the crook of osamus neck as he snorts softly and begins to work around suna’s hold on his chest, which becomes tighter for a second as suna squeezes ample amounts of flesh between his deft fingers and sighs again. It doesnt take long, but suna soon finds himself hard and by the way osamu shifts around silently as he cooks, he knows. The fact that he hasnt said anything is not promising. If he’d bothered to make some half witted remark about the fact that suna can get hard just from touching his tits, suna would know that he’d at least be able to bargain with osamu, barter something to get osamu to let him get his hands on those fuckin tits even more than he was now. But osamu pointedly ignored him. Even started to hum a song that suna couldnt quite place in his lust filled titty loving haze. That bastard. So suna does what he does best- annoys osamu till he has no choice but to address the situation at hand. His hips rut gently against osamus, the thick outline of his dick in his sweatpants glides between osamu’s cheeks with a slow drag and suna can tell osamu is holding back a moan as he tries to keep his composure while suna is basically almost fucking him in the kitchen where anyone could see if they walked in. 

“Cmon samu,” suna breathes out, nipping the sensitive shell of osamus ears. “I know you want this. Would love for shugo to walk in on me wrecking your ass, food burnt beyond recognition because you’re so fucking far gone you cant even remember your own name.” at the mention of the burnt food, osamu finally snaps. 

“Rin-rin, you know i love ya, but respectfully, get outta my kitchen. If you an’ shugo want good fuckin food tonight then i suggest ya stop making me horny. Ya know i dont like cookin’ with a boner.” hands retreat from tits and a soft whine slips past sunas lips. Osamu doesnt make a sound. Everyone knows better than to fuck with osamu while hes cooking. Suna tried that once in onigiri miya after osamu had closed down for the day and he ended up kicked out of the shop and sent home whining to shugo before osamu was even done cleaning up. Jokes on him, though, because when he got home suna had his hole stuffed full of shugo’s fat cock, cum dripping out around his cock from the multiple times he’d shot his load into suna’s tight ass. 

Things were different this time. They were at home, and suna didnt have shugo to go crying to; he was practicing late with msby and had texted osamu about half an hour before hand that he’d be home in an hour. Which was why osamu got started on dinner so late. He knew with meal prep and cook time, it would be piping hot by the time shugo got home. Nevermind the fact that it was almost 8 at night and he and suna hadn’t ate since lunch at noon, he knew if suna was hungry he’d find something to snack on to tide him over before dinner. 

Unsatisfied and still hard as a rock, suna slumps onto the couch with a defeated sigh. Kitchen 3, suna 0. He’d yet to win against his fiercest opponent and he was beginning to think he never would. 

“Yknow samu, i could probably run down to the sex shop a few streets down from onigiri miya and be back with an onahole for me to fuck into before you got done with dinner.” 

“Okay, be safe babe, dont let anyone rob you or hold you at gunpoint i love you.” osamu drones, and suna knows he has truly lost him to the art of cooking. He knows its time to admit defeat. And by the way it goes soft a few moments after, it seems his dick knows it too.

His saving grace comes in the form of a volleyball team. Luckily for suna, osamu gets done with dinner right around the time shugo should be home. But instead what he finds is a text from shugo saying theyre going to be at least another 30 minutes. Suna knows osamu is silently cursing his brother in his head but suna’s mind is nothing but a prayer to atsumu for being so shitty at volleyball (its probably his attitude more than anything, he wagers with himself) that he has a little time to fuck around with osamu. 

“Sunarin, im done putting dinner aside. Wait for me in the bedroom?” osamu’s invite is simple, but to suna, it’s the sexiest thing he’s heard come from his boyfriend’s mouth all day. Hes quick to jump up from the couch and scramble across the slick floor to their bedroom. With the promise of sex up in the air, suna rids himself of his clothes faster than he ever has before. Osamu walks in as suna gets onto his knees on the bed, and starts to loosen his apron ties. 

“Wait! Let me, samu.” osamus large figure looms above suna on the bed, one knee dipping into the mattress, his other foot planted firmly on the floor as suna leans over his shoulders to undo the tie of his apron. The apron, emblazoned with ‘Kiss the Cook’ (the ‘the’ has been crossed out and replaced with ‘my’ and the second ‘o’ in cook has been worn down so it looks like a ‘c’) falls to the floor, pooling at osamu’s feet. The breath is punched out of suna’s throat, leaving him floundering and mouth agape at the sight of osamu in all his glory, cock leaking and an angry red, curved up towards the soft trail of hair leading down his stomach. But suna’s favorite part of his boyfriend is his soft, glorious chest. Over the years, osamu’s build has gone a bit soft. The transition from volleyball to business owner had his arms jacked and his stomach soft. Suna loves osamu either way, dont get him wrong but he prefers to be able to lovingly bite into and kiss gently osamu’s love handles, soft pudgy skin that spills over the sides of his jeans that osamu has come to love over the years. That, paired along with osamu’s massive tits, decorated with beautiful blue swirls of tattoos had suna in heaven whenever he laid eyes on osamu. 

Osamu may hold all the power in the kitchen, but get him into the bedroom with the promise of sex and he’s easily turned into a needy bitch, who is quick to find his place on the bed, waiting for suna to straddle his chest with a pout, soft cheeks puffed out slightly. Sly sharp fox eyes wander over osamu’s body, and just to be an ass, suna sits on his knees, looking osamu straight in the eyes as he strokes his cock in slow flicks of his wrist. 

“Sunarin,” osamu all but whines, body restless and squirming under suna’s intense gaze. “Thought ya were gonna fuck my tits..” 

“Oh my sweet baby,” suna coos, thumb brushing under osamu’s chin to tilt it up to meet his gaze more properly. “What do you say, pretty boy?” 

Osamu’s cheeks are flush with pure shame and embarrassment. His head turns away as he mumbles out his answer. A sharp tut falls from suna’s lips. Eyes flash and sharp fangs bare as suna bites out, “i thought i asked you to answer me, osamu. Bad boys dont get what they want.” his grin is wicked when osamu keens softly, head swiveling back around to address suna once more. 

“Puh-lease, daddy. Fuck my tits till ‘m crying an’ beggin’ for ya to cum on my face. I promise i’ll be a good boy.” this was suna’s favorite part- when osamu’s slate grey eyes shine with fat tears that threaten to spill down his chubby cheeks as his lip wobbles and wavers lightly. 

“Looks like you’re already about to cry, bunny.” 

Osamu’s cock jumps at the usage of the nickname. “Nnh- sunarin!” suna’s got osamu right where he wants him. Hes fallen victim to suna’s ways. The predator traps the prey. And then, in one fell swoop, he sinks his teeth into his prize. In an instant, suna is swinging his legs over osamu’s torso, settling himself onto his boyfriend’s chest snugly, cock resting so close to where they both want him most. 

“Cmon bunny, squeeze those pretty tits together for me so i can fuck you like you deserve.” 

“Yes daddy,” osamu sniffles quietly, hands pushing his tits together to form a tight space for suna to fuck into. 

“Look at you.. So fucking needy for me. What happened to mean osamu in the kitchen? Hm? I get you into the bedroom and you’ve turned into a common whore, begging so pretty for my cock like it’s your last meal. Imagine if- hah -if shugo could see you now.” he finishes with a soft thrust between osamu’s tits, the precum dripping in spurts from his cock acting as lube and making a disgusting squelch as he draws back and starts thrusting at a slow but rough pace that has osamu’s head thrown back against the pillows as he lets out moans that revel a pornstar’s (not that suna would know what that sounds like, mind you). 

Suna’s loud pants and osamu’s soft whines fill the air as suna builds a rhythm fucking osamu’s chest with no abandon. 

“Fuck bunny, your tits are so fucking fat, just imagine how much bigger they’d get if i knocked you up.” he groans out, hips stuttering at the thought of seeing osamu’s tits even fatter and swollen with milk. 

“Dah-daddy!” 

“You like that idea huh? Want me to make you a mommy osamu? Id love to see you waddling around onigiri miya all,” thrust, “fat,” shudder, “with my- hah,” a soft kiss to osamu’s temple, “kid.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah,, fuck rinrin, fuck yer kids into me please.” his words come out in strings of babbled, near incoherent nonsense. “ ‘m close daddy.. Jus’ a little more please.” his soft grey eyes plead and beg, and who is suna to say no to a face like that? He knows full well osamu can cum just from having his tits fucked, so suna increases the pace of his thrusts to bring him closer and closer to orgasm. But of course, as the saying goes, time sure does fly by when you’re having fun. Neither of them hear the front door open and close, nor do they hear meian call out his greeting to them as he toes his shoes off by the door and sets his things down on the kitchen counter. Osamu’s eyes are screwed shut, and suna is lost in the heat of the moment and how good osamu’s tits feel around his cock when meian pushes the door open. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” his words drip with lust, as he stares at the sight in front of him. Suna’s thrusts come to an unsatisfying halt, osamu moments away from blowing his load all over suna’s ass and lower back. “Looks like the snake has caught the bunny in his clutches, hm? Couldnt even wait fer me an extra half an hour could ya? Fer a slut like you sunarin, ‘m not surprised. But you, samu, im shocked ya let rin woo ya this easy.” 

If osamu had the ears of a bunny, they’d be drooping right now. “Sorry.. ‘M i a bad boy..?” his gaze is cast downward, and his hands twist into the sheets, fiddling with the cotton fabric as he wallows in his guilt and shame. 

“No no no baby, im not mad atcha.” meian reaches forward to cup osamu’s cheek, hand easily dwarfing his face. “I jus’ know how into yer cookin’ ya get. Im just surprised that rin could pull ya out of it fer long enough so he could fuck yer tits. But now that im home, the real fun can begin yeah?” 

“Uhuh!” osamu nods, perking back up quickly. Suna smiles gently down at him and brushes a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. 

‘How bout this you two? Ill let rin keep tit fuckin ya, and ill fuck rin while he does it. Everyone is happy right?” meian proposes, shedding his clothes one piece at a time as he talks. 

“I like that idea, shugo.” suna purrs softly. 

“Of course ya would, whore. It means ya get ta keep fuckin samu’s tits till i make ya cum all over his face.” meian chides, and suna’s face heats up. The coarseness of meians words cools off his snarky demeanor, and if he wasnt so focused on giving osamu everything he wanted, he wouldve went dumb with the need to be impaled on their boyfriend’s thick cock. 

“Shugo please.” suna’s voice is barely a whisper now, ass instinctively sticking out- its an open invitation to meians cock that he’s going to take again and again until suna is begging and crying for reprieve, just like he likes. Suna’s gaze is still focused on osamu, who is red faced and panting heavily below him at the sight of suna’s blown out eyes and dripping red cock still nestled between the valley of osamu’s tits, so suna has to rely on his other senses to tell what meian is doing behind them. A soft clink of metal tells suna that meian is wrestling with his belt; knowing the big oaf, he’s probably gotten stuck, like usual, and suna would usually help him out, gently tugging the belt undone with such ease that it causes meians eye to twitch in frustration. Suna knows that meian wants to know how hes able to get his belt undone so swiftly. Suna would claim its because he has thin fingers and meians fingers are thicker so therefore its harder for him to undo his belt- hes naturally clumsy off the court, it makes sense to suna. But he knows the real answer is that hes so eager to get meians beer can cock into his tight little ass that taking off meians belt is second nature to him by now. He wants cock and he wants it now damn it! 

Next comes a soft sigh, and suna knows by now what comes after. A weight drapes itself over sunas back, and he can feel meian guiding his cock towards suna’s hole. 

“God baby, you have no clue how badly i want to just push into your tight fuckin cunt.” meians voice is but a soft growl in suna’s ear and he shudders at the thought of taking meians thick, long cock without any prep at all. But he knows that neither of them would find pleasure in that. It would hurt for suna and meian doesnt like to hurt either of his boyfriends. “Hm, how do you want me this time?” 

“Mmh.. fingers. My mouth. Right now.” a slap resounds on suna’s ass harshly, and his head tips back against meians shoulder as he lets out a loud cry. 

“Dont get bratty with me. You know how to ask for what you want.” meians other hand is fisted into suna’s hair as he tugs suna’s head around so he can look him in the eyes. 

“Please daddy,” suna begs. His mouth opens like its all he knows how to do, and his tongue lolls out past wicked sharp teeth. The predator becomes the prey. “Please stick your fingers in my mouth,, wanna feel your fingers in me.” his eyelashes flutter prettily and entranced, meian finds it hard to look away. His mouth curls up into a sly grin. 

“Whatever my baby wants.” meians fingers are so thick that he can only barely fit two of them into suna’s mouth, though he needs at least three to open suna enough to fit his cock inside snugly. Meians fingers are thick, they all know this, but his cock is even thicker. He almost cant bottom out in osamu, and with suna, theres about an inch that he cant shove into sunas tight heat, though they’ve been working up to it lately and meian thinks it might be the night they get him all to fit. 

Suna slobbers and drools all over meians fingers as he thrusts them shallowly in and out of sunas mouth. His cock leaks steadily against osamus chest and he eyes the slowly growing puddle of precum hungrily, like he just might swipe a finger through it and lick it up. Suna captures his gaze for a moment, and taking a bold risk, osamu swipes his index finger through the mess of sunas precum and pops his finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit and eyes never leaving suna’s eyes that were hooded with lust as meian jammed his fingers further into his mouth. His breath comes out in breathy gurgly pants. Meian strokes his hair softly and then his fingers are gone from sunas mouth and prodding at his hole. Suna’s breaths stutter as meian pushes the first finger in up to the knuckle, and osamu begins to rub soft circles into the skikn of his thigh. 

“Ya got this baby, jus’ breath.” osamu says, the praises a soft murmur upon his lips. His eyes dart down to suna’s cock when it twitches against his chest. Sunas head bobs up and down in a quick nod, his breathing evening out while meian inserts a second finger and begins to stretch him out slowly. The burn from his thick fingers is heavy and it causes suna to keen lightly, head tilting back against meians shoulder again, throat exposed, a silent invitation for meian to mark him up. To his dismay, meian only continues to thrust his fingers in and out of suna, peppering sunas shoulder with kisses as he eases a third finger into him. 

“Hah- daddy!” suna cries out, and meian stops almost immediately. 

“Are ya alright rintaro?” meians voice is thick with concern, though suna knows he has no reason to be. He nods, swallowing a breath he didnt know he was holding. He needed to feel meian in him. He rocks his hips back against meian. 

“Need- hnn, need you in me now please. Im ready.” hes so wrecked already and hasnt even gotten meian in him yet. He knows hes a whore, but he’d wear that title proudly any day as long as it had ‘meian’s’ in front of it. 

“Hm, okay. If ya positively think yer ready for it.” meian rumbles, fingers slipping out of suna, who whines at the loss. 

“Dont make me beg for it, please. I want you so bad, shugo please.” theres a hint of desperation to his voice that meian was looking for and he smirks as he he lines his cock up with suna’s entrance and pushes in with one thrust that punches all the air out of suna’s chest. Faintly, he can feel shugos hips flush against his ass. Hes so full. He doesnt think he’s ever felt more full in his life. 

“Ohh fuck, rin baby. Look atcha, such a good boy fer me. Ya fit all’a me into yer tiny little cunt this time. Im gonna go now, okay?” and then hes pulling back and thrusting roughly into suna. The thrusts propel him forward, causing his cock to move between the valley of osamu’s tits with a delicious slide. 

“Daddy daddy, feels so fuckin good inside me, wanna feel you in me all the time god please just let me cock warm you i’ll be such a good onahole for you.” suna babbles. His fingers find purchase in the soft skin of osamu’s sides as osamu groans underneath him, his tits jiggling from the force of meians thrusts into suna. Meian pants heavily with each thrust into suna’s tight wet heat, his balls slapping against suna’s ass roughly. 

“Ya hear that samu? Rin says he’ll be my onahole. Dontcha think that’d be nice? My sweet boys, ya could both take turns warming my cock fer me. Betcha ya’d like that, wouldnt ya?” 

“Yes please daddy, wanna be good fer ya, i’d let ya use me any day. Would-” osamu stutters, cheks heating up at the idea of meian putting a baby into him too. “Would ya maybe like ta put a baby in me? I think i’d look pretty all swollen with yer kid.” meian swears under his breath and suna feels his hips stutter before returning to their bruising pace from before. 

“Yer so fuckin dirty samu, ya want my cum in ya that bad huh?” his thrusts only increase in roughness and suna can tell he’s working himself up just thinking about osamu’s proposition. “I bet ya’d look so pretty splayed out underneath me on the bed as i fuck my cum deep into yer pretty pussy, hm?” he reaches down to swipe the pad of his thumb over osamus cheeks as he chokes out a sob and nods. 

“Wanna look pretty fer ya daddy!” he whines, fingers gripping the sheets below him tightly. “Mm-- ‘m gonna cum soon!” he warns. 

“Go ahead baby, cum fer us, you’ve been such a good boy.” meian sings of the highest praises and watches carefully, watches osamu’s face twist up as his orgasm hits, groans as he can feel the wetness of osamus cum dripping down both him and suna and onto the sheets below. 

“Can i- shit- can i cum too, daddy?” 

“Of course rin, go ahead and paint samu’s face real pretty like fer me.” he urges, hips stuttering more now as he nears his own release. “Then,” he whispers into suna’s ear. “Ill give ya my babies too, how bout that?” that sends suna over the edge and he cums with a shout, thick spurts landing on osamus cheeks, and like the whore he is, osamu opens his mouth to catch some of it on his tongue. Sunas walls flutter around meians cock, and they both groan, meians head falling onto suna’s shoulder when he finally releases inside of him. Suna can feel his seed thoroughly coating his insides and he looks down to see his stomach slightly bloated from meians cock and all his cum. His cock twitches in interest, but quickly loses interest as the overstimulation hits from meians shallow thrusts as he finishes coming. He pulls out with a weak moan, and stares at suna’s hole clenching around nothing and meians cum trickling from his hole slowly. Its filthy, but he loves the feeling so much. At the feeling of meians fingers at his entrance, he keens and whines gently, the overstimulation almost too much, his back arching slightly almost like a cat. Meian drags his fingers through his own release, scooping some up and holding the digits up to osamu and suna with a sharp toothed grin. 

“Now, whos hungry?”


End file.
